The Flood
by Guerini-chan
Summary: Jimmy tries to fix his weather machine, but fails, thinking he has succeeded, he has really caused a flood! What will the town do? What will Cindy do? Find out! NEXT CHAPTER IS UP, 4.
1. The Cause

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I just watch it.**

**Chapter one, the cause.**

* * *

It's was raining, and pouring outside. Jimmy had gotten a cold, and he was working on the weather machine because it malfunctioned.

"Ah… Ah… CHOO!" he sneezed all over his weather machine. "Aw, why did it have to be cold and raining outside, I programmed it to be a perfect sunny day, were did I go wrong?" He asked himself out loud

He searched through the wires and computer chips, when he noticed something strange at the back.

Bubblegum.

"Sheen! I am going to kill you, this is the 10th time I have found you placing bubblegum in my inventions!" Jimmy yelled at Sheen, who was not there.

Jimmy pulled out the bubblegum with tongs and put it in the bin. He went back to the weather machine, and put everything back together.

He typed into the keyboard on my weather machine, "Sunny day" and hoped that it would work.

Jimmy walked outside, it stopped raining, and the clouds were gone.

"Now this is more like it." Jimmy said to himself, He yawned and went in his house to go to rest.

* * *

The weather machine Jimmy had fixed went up in smoke and bolts of electricity covered it.

The weather machine's screen then had on it, "Flood" and that wasn't good.

**Cindy's house**.

* * *

The weather was clear and sunny, and then quickly turned rainy, very rainy.

"Ok, so we can't go swimming because the weather is raining, again." Libby said looking out the window.

"Sounds like another stupid experiment of Jimmy's. We better go check on him, see what he is doing." Cindy told Libby.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" She asked me, staring at me with a sly look on her face.

"Oh are you still on about that! If you keep thinking that your head will soon explode! Speaking of which, has your iPod exploded yet? I wouldn't be surprised if it has." Cindy asked Libby.

"Stop trying to change the subject! You like Jimmy! And you want to go see him, not to ask about the flood, right!" Libby firmly told Cindy, who started to blush.

"OK! Ok… I will tell you… I… I…" Cindy started to say but was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder.

"AHHH!" Libby screamed, pointing at the street that was a metre high in water.

* * *

**He he! Like it? I hope you do, it was going to be heaps shorter, like heaps! But I usually do short stories so I decided to make a longer one.**

**REVIEW ... please? ****) I won't post more until I get… 5 reviews, and they are good ) MUAHAHAHA! I am so evil!**


	2. NEUTRON!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I just watch it.**

**Dedicated to JimJamFan **

**Chapter 2: NEUTRON!**

"NEUTRON!" screamed Cindy, who was standing outside, knee-high in water.

"Geez you don't need to yell!" said Libby putting her fingers in her ears.

"Sorry, but when I find Neutron I swear he'll look like he wrestled a professional wrestler!" Cindy angrily said.

"I thought you liked him!" Libby said smiling.

"I never said that!" Cindy said looking away so Libby couldn't see her blushing.

"You were going to." Libby said, then looked over to Jimmy's Lab, and saw someone leave and run into the bushes.

"Um… did you see what I saw?" Libby asked Cindy, who was already opening the door to Jimmy's house.

"Man that girl better hurry, this flood is getting worse." Libby said to herself and watched the clouds pour rain on her face.

"Libby?" Said a mysterious voice.

"Yeah?" she replied turning around.

It was Sheen.

"Oh hey Sheen, some weather huh?" She said hoping he knew what was really going on.

"Uh… yeah… about that… I think it's my fault…" said Sheen in a very soft voice.

"SHEEN! What did you do?!" Libby asked him very firmly.

"I kinda… put bubblegum in the weather machine, and that's why it might be stuffing up, and the town might die because of me." Sheen said, he looked down and sniffed, as if he was going to cry.

Libby Looked at him, she never knew Sheen could get so emotional (Me: Neither did I but anyways) It might have been because he thinks the town is going to flood and it's his entire fault.

"Aw, Hun, it ain't your fault, maybe Jimmy saw the bubblegum took it out and it just… wasn't set up right." Libby said, went to Sheen and hugged him.

Sheen smiled as Libby hugged him. "I hope your right, I really do." He said faking a sad voice.

"But, I think we should rescue Carl from the candy bar before it floods." Said Libby, she started to walk towards the candy bar, turned around and grabbed Sheen's hand.

"I should do this more often." Sheen quietly said to himself.

**When Cindy was at the door of Jimmy's House.**

Cindy knocked on the door, and Mr. Neutron opened the door, but water rushed in.

"Hi Mr. Neutron, May I please speak with Jimmy?" she said politely.

"Huh? Sure Cindy, Sir Quacksalot Junior!" said Hugh, then quickly rush past Cindy, because his lawn duck was floating away. (Remember that Wheezer broke his first one.)

"Great, now that Nerd is going to pay!" Cindy said to herself, frowning.

She walked up the stairs turned to her right, and saw Jimmy's room wide open with him in his bed, sleeping.

Her frown softened into a small smile, as she ran her finger through his hair, "It is amazing how he gets it in that shape without hairspray." She snapped out of it, and prepared to wake him up…

**Muahahaha! Ok I will need more reviews for this, and I won't post more until I get, 7-10 reviews, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, for the next one has a lot more J/C in it! **


	3. You and me alone together

**Hey I hope you liked the other chapter, here is the other one with loads of J/C in it.**

**Chapter 3: You and me alone together.**

Cindy ran her finger through Jimmy's hair, and prepared to wake him up.

"Jimmy…" She said softly. "Jimmy…" She said a bit louder. "NEUTRON!" She yelled getting annoyed.

"AHHH!" Jimmy screamed, and then Cindy joined him.

They were both screaming, until they stopped.

Jimmy asked Cindy, "What are you doing in my room, and why are you soaked?"

"Well, you have started a flood, I had to wake you up, and now we are trapped here until you have a brain blast so we can get out of here." She replied as if nothing was wrong.

"Say what? We are trapped how?" He said having no clue of the flood.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the stairs which soon would be filled with water.

"Gas planet!" Jimmy exclaimed, got up and ran to the door.

He then heard Cindy giggling.

"What?" he asked her, unknowingly he was in his underwear.

She then started to burst out laughing and then said, "I see London I see France! I see Jimmy's underpants!"

"What the?" he said, then looked down and got a heavy blush. "Oh I see, turn around."

"Fine by me!" she said turning around, with a huge smile on her face

As he was changing into his clothes, he said "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Whatever Neutron." She said in a saddning voice.

He got changed into his usual clothing and told her "Ok you can look."

She turned around and sat on his bed, and sniffed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh just thinking of how to spend my last minutes, even if it has to be with you." She exclaimed.

"What's so bad about having to spend our last minutes with me?" He asked curious.

'Nothing, it's just… thinking that we might die and you won't know how I really am, besides the girl who used to argue with you on even holidays." She said, then looked up and slapped her head on what she just said.

"Well, I am standing here, why not tell me?" Jimmy asked Cindy, who was muttering to herself "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" and hitting her head at the same time.

"You really want to know?" she said, as she looks into his sapphire eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel better." He said hiding his real feelings towards her, hoping she would say she loves him before he had to.

She gestured him to sit next to her, he sat there, blushing so deeply Cindy started to smile.

"Are you blushing?" she asked him.

"Me blushing no! I mean I am, no wait I not, I mean not because you are here, its because uh… Yes I am…" he said knowing that she would find out sooner or later.

"Jimmy, I uh… uh… love…" she said stumbling to find the right words.

Jimmy stared at her, oblivious to what she was saying. Then it clicked to him.

"Really?" he said, realising what she was meant to say.

She looked at him, she was blushed and nodded.

He looked at the ground with a blank face, watching the rainwater slowing make it's way to his feet.

He soon then got a smile on his face; he turned to her, and said. "Well, this is how I feel about you."

She closed her eyes preparing for the worst, then felt something on her lips.

Jimmy Kissed Cindy!

She opened here eyes, pulled away and screamed!

"AHHH!" she screamed watching a black figure holding up a gun at Jimmy's head.

**OH NO! Who is it! Will they kill Jimmy! Muahaha this was a great cliffy! I will need 15+ reviews 4 the next chapter**

**-JC Lova-**


	4. Mysterious figure revealed

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I just watch it and obsess about it.**

**Chapter 4: Mysterious figure revealed**

"AHHH!" Cindy screamed watching a black figure holding up a gun at Jimmy's head.

Jimmy turned around and looked at the mysterious figure holding some sort of gun in their hand.

"Eustace Strych!" Jimmy called as he pointed to the shadowy figure holding a gun.

"Bravo James, you took your time trying to figure out who I was." Eustace said smirking.

'Aren't you too young for a gun, Puketace?" Cindy said, just figuring out an insulting name for him.

"Well, as I have said before, Money can buy you almost anything, but first of all, I need to get rid of James here before he finds out a way to escape." Eustace said, pulling the trigger on the gun.

"JIMMY!" Cindy screamed, as she watched everything is what it seemed to be in slow motion. But instead of a bullet coming out of a gun, a white flag with BANG! Written on it appeared.

"Opps, wrong gun." Eustace said throwing the gun on the ground with anger.

"Gosh… he really need anger management." Jimmy said with a blank face.

"I knew something like this would happen, so I can prepared." Eustace pulled out a gadget, it looks like a phone and an iPod crossed.

"What the hell is that?" Cindy exclaimed.

"It looks like a some sort of hypno-ray, I can tell by the wiring and the antenna." Jimmy pointed out.

"Close James, but no, it is a amnesia ray, it makes anyone it hits forget everything they know, it hasn't been tested, but the scientists in my lab made it just for your dear, Cindy." Eustace said, pressing buttons and then pointing the antenna at Cindy.

"What?! Cindy! Why her?" jimmy asked curious of why he wanted Cindy to forget everything.

"Simple, as soon as Cindy forgets you, she will not care about you, and therefore will break your heart." Eustace said, in a fake sympathetic voice.

"I will always love Jimmy! There is nothing you can do about that!" Cindy yelled, not caring that she said that she loves Jimmy.

Jimmy smiled, his heart started to pound, and he wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he had to get rid of the flood and Eustace first.

"Aw how sweet. But you have no choice I am getting rid of your memory of Jimmy and your feelings for him. So my dear Cindy, say goodbye to your memories." He pressed a button, and a stroke of lightning stuck Cindy and she fell unconscious on jimmy's bed.

"Now, James, I have to go, I really wanted to kill you, but I have a horse riding lesson in an hour, bye!" Eustace said, soon pressed a button on his blazer and was teleported somewhere with a green beam of light.

"I'll get you for this." Jimmy said to Eustace, although he had already left.

Cindy started to wake up, and moaned.

"Cindy? Please tell me you know who I am." Jimmy said, desperate that she would remember.

She slowly opened her eyes, and stared at Jimmy blankly.


End file.
